Modern vehicle doors normally comprise a supportive deep-drawn so-called inner panel which has the thickness of the entire door. An outer panel is folded around the edges of the inner panel and fastened with glue. The inner panel is deep-drawn and cannot therefore be produced from high-strength steel. A so-called waist rail beneath the window is welded to the inner panel and can be placed either inwardly of or outwardly of the window. A side impact guard beam made of steel that has a considerably higher mechanical strength than the steel from which the inner panel is made is also welded to the inner panel and placed nearest the outer panel. A relatively flat trim is fastened to the inner panel. The inner door components, such as locks, window guides and window elevators, are mounted within the deep inner panel, i.e. on the outside of said panel.